An Interest
by Dimples-3
Summary: "'...At least we didn't die' The look he received from her could have probably sent him to the hospital wing by itself."


**A/N: Hi, this is my first Harry Potter fic, I am not new to . This will be like a pile of drabbles (one-shots?) in this (slightly) AU world, because I thought of making it as a story, but I felt if I even attempted it, I would most likely leave this story behind because of a serious case of writers block (there would have been so many plot holes) so I felt this would be better. **

**Heads up: they are not in their second year, their personalities might be slightly different (more bitchier), they will never be the same age as they are in their adventures (in the book) **

* * *

She snorted, in a very unfeminine and unlady-like way, really just because she was considered the brightest witch of her age didn't mean she knows everything.

But bright green eyes made contact with her own sharp brown eyes, and she couldn't help the one brow that popped up with an expression that sarcastically stated _'What?_' before looking down the path again.

"You act like this was my plan?" Harry stated with exasperation.

"No I don't" She sounded indignant, but didn't look it, and stopped looking ahead of her to stare at her partner in crime "You've never had a plan before, remember?" her head cocked to the side, clucking her tongue.

She held a satisfied, smug look upon her face as if she won the god damn Olympics.

_God_. Sometimes, he really could not stand this bitch.

"Who asked you to tag along, cause it was not me, I didn't ask for your help or for you to follow me down here"

"And what? Wake up the next morning to find out you got yourself stupidly killed, by Hoggy-warts pet monster, no less? No thank you"

Harry was sure that if it wasn't for her hair pulled up, she would have flicked it over her shoulder in a very sassy _'I'm always right, and you're just too stupid to realize it'_ a move that he was far too accustomed to at this point in his life. He has known Hermione ever since-

He paused mid-step.

There was a hiss.

He heard the sharp intake of breath, and the lack of footsteps of his 'partner in crime'.

The stench just seemed to get stronger.

Before he could make the (stupid) mistake of looking at the monster dead in its eyes, a small hand smacked his face, a skewing his glasses in the process, but effectively covering his eyes -the real purpose of the move (then again knowing her it could have been for the hell of it). Then covertly being shoved up against the wall in hiding, shoulder to shoulder (well shoulder to head) holding their breath as the sound of slithering and of bones being crushed under a large mass passed them by.

It was then when he couldn't hear the creature anymore, was when he ripped her hand from his face and looked down at the short female. Large doe brown eyes looking up at him with absolute horror, before looking forward again in the direction of the beast, an arm thrusting out in said direction before looking back at him with a new look of disbelief, irritation, and horror all in one.

He grimaced, ducking his head, as he quickly made his way out of the small alcove, and continuing their trek down the caverns.

She was hot on his heels.

"The fuck!? Potter?!" she was loudly whispering, still trying to stay quite enough to not attract the beast.

"I told you it was fucking big, you even researched it! Why are you surprised?" he barely looked over his shoulder to say this. Preferring to avoid eye contact with the short witch, only to bite back a groan when she put a well-placed punch in the middle of his back.

"No!" she whispered –angrily and in irritation- denying any accusations possibly made "What you don't get Potter is that I told you that the measurements in the book is of the last and largest Basilisk ever recorded in god damned history! _History_! I told you if it was bigger than 45 fucking feet we let authorities handle it, but do you remember what you said!?"

"Yes, Hermione I remember!" he finally turned around, straining, trying not to increase the volume of his voice.

"_Obviously_" her arms swung out in an exaggerated movement, as if gesturing to the large cave filled with bones, and gods know what "You don't"

She practically growled, and Harry just tried to pick up his pace and she just continued- strangely being able to keep up with her short legs.

"_Oh don't worry Hermione, it had to be like 40 feet_ long, _we'll be in and out_, bleh!" she said in a god awful imitation of him.

He did not sound like that at, at all, thank you very much.

"Well sorry not all of us can be perfect and not make any mistakes"

She gasped in indignation, as if she wasn't a prissy, spoiled rotten, perfectionist.

(Somewhere in the back of his head he was probably laughing at how ridiculous they sounded trying to yell at each other and whisper at the same time)

There was a loud crack interrupting their argument.

He froze, his lungs stopped working.

A hiss came after that.

Then that feeling that you get when you think someone is staring hard at you.

There was another hiss.

He could see Hermione standing next to him, from the corner of his eye, also frozen where she stood.

(Apparently they weren't quite enough)

_**Break**_

They final emerged from the cavern into the girls bathroom, hard of breath, hair a mess sticking out in every other angle. They were coated in dirt and grime and only god knows what, with multiple tears in clothing with plenty of scars.

She could only assume if someone looked at them they would be described as probably deranged looking teenagers.

The witch hat and the sword don't really help.

She could hear Myrtle snickering in the background.

The silence between the two was shattered.

"…At least we didn't die"

The look he received from her could have probably sent him to the hospital wing by itself.

* * *

**Thanks for R&R **

**I'm also looking for a beta, please pm me about it :)**


End file.
